Several appliances can be installed on a single premises such as a residential home, an office building, or a commercial establishment. For instance, a refrigerator, a microwave oven, a cooking appliance having a stove and/or oven, heating and/or cooling systems can be installed. Modern appliances are more sophisticated than their earlier counterparts, and often include microcontrollers or microprocessors that allow a user greater interaction with the appliance. For example, an appliance can be programmed or reprogramed as well as provide diagnostic information.
The Internet has given rise to worldwide connectivity for many types of devices. Appliances have traditionally had only standalone capabilities which required operation without cooperation or communication between other devices. However, recently, network adapters have been added to appliances to allow the appliances to connect to a remote device over a network. Cloud-like computing structures have been employed such that a user's data, software, and information associated with the appliance can be stored at the remote server. However, binding the information associated with the appliance with the user's network is complex and difficult for certain consumers to successfully achieve.
Thus, a need exists for a system and method for facilitating the binding of information associated with an appliance with a user's network by initiating, at a point of sale of the appliance, binding of the appliance information with the user.